Teen Wolf: Alexandra
by TeenWolf136
Summary: Alex has a perfectly normal life. She's best friends with Stiles, Scott and Alison and loves her boyfriend Isaac but when Derek Hale walks into her life again everything is thrown out of balance. She's attacked by something in the woods and has to go on the run with Derek from an alpha pack who they think are after her. Set just after episode 2 of Season 3.


The moon was at it's peek, big and round. It floated high in the sky, casting a light on the shadowed forest. The trees loomed in on me but I wasn't afraid. I felt strong for some reason, powerful and safe, like even if something came along there was someone there, watching me, protecting me.

A shadow flitted behind me and I turned around to see someone walking up to me. He was older than I was and had black hair and green-hazel eyes. He was fit and really good looking. I didn't know him but at the same time I felt like I couldn't have known someone better. It was like I'd met him before but I couldn't recall it. I was afraid of him and yet I had never felt safer. His arm wrapped around me pulling me to his chest and our lips were close to brushing when-

My eyes flickered open. Sweat covered my forehead and I was panting, my mouth was dry and my sheets had been kicked off of my bed and onto the floor. I looked around me at the white walls that were my room and my heartbeat began slowing again. I rubbed a hand over my face. It was the fourth time I'd had that…. dream? I wasn't even sure whether it was a nightmare or dream. I lay back down slowly and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come to me but I couldn't get the person in my dream out of my head. At first I had dismissed him as someone my head made up but I kept dreaming of him and no matter how much I told myself he wasn't real I couldn't shake the feeling I knew him.

Finally sleep crashed back over me but I was awaken again what seemed like moments later from my mother calling my name; "Alex! Alexandra you're going to be late for school!"

I groaned and pulled myself out of bed, heading for the bathroom to shower. The warm water washed the fragments of my dream away that still clung in my head. I dried myself and wrapped the towel around me before brushing my blonde long straight hair. I pulled it back, securing it with an elastic and pulling some strands out to frame my face. I then dabbed on some foundation and eyeliner around my vibrant blue eyes.

I walked over to my cupboard, allowing my towel to drop to the floor, and pulled out a cream oversized sweater and some tribal pattern leggings. When I was finished getting ready I grabbed my black leather backpack and hurried down the steps.

"Cya mum!" I called out as I walked out the door.

"Bye honey! Have a good day at school!" I heard her call back before I got into my silver car and began the short drive to Beacon Hills High.

I got out of the car and began making my way to the entrance of the school, looking around for some of my friends.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind me and turned to see Stiles and Scott, two of my best friends, walking up behind me.

"Hey," I smiled back. "What's happening?" i asked.

"Not much," Scott replied as I fell in step with them. I caught sight of Isaac and glanced over to my friends before walking over to him.

"Hey," he beamed at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a kiss. I leaned into my boyfriends lips before I slowly pulled back, smiling up at him. "How are you?" He asked.

"Better now," I smirked. The bell rang, signalling first class was about to start.

"Hey wanna come back to my place this afternoon?" Isaac asked.

"Your place?" I questioned. Isaac and I had been dating for nearly two months but I'd never been to his place even though he'd come to mine more times than I could count. Since his dad died… I didn't even know who he lived with. "Uh yeah sure. I have my car here so could you pick me up from mine at like 4:30?" I suggested.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you at lunch," he said, giving me a quick kiss before walking off. I grabbed my books out of my locker before heading to my first class.

"Hey," I smiled at my best friend Alison when I entered the classroom. I sat down next to her.

"Hey," she beamed back. We listened and chatted through out class and I sighed in relief when the bell finally rang for lunch time. I made my way over to Stiles and Scott and sat down next to them. Scott was staring longingly at Alison.

"I get that you can't see her when her dad's around but why can't you at school?" I questioned. They had pretended to break up because of her father hating Scott to such an extent that he said she was never allowed to see him again. I don't really understand why he hated Scott so much. Whenever I asked they got really weird about it and flitted around the question. Only Stiles and I knew about it. Well and I'd told Isaac.

"Because someone could see us and tell her dad plus her mum works in the office," Scott reminded me and I sighed shrugging. It was so annoying, having to choose whether to sit with Alison and Lydia or Scott and Stiles or Isaac. I wish we could all just get along but Stiles and Scott seem to hate Isaac for some reason and they can't be seen with Alison so I usually just sit with Scott and Stiles because truthfully I don't really like having friends that are girls that much. Too much drama.

"Wanna do something this afternoon?" Stiles suggested, munching on a chip.

"Can't, I'm going to Isaac's," I replied.

"Like where Isaac lives?" Scott questioned. I looked at him strangely.

"Uh.. yeah. Why?"

"Just… who does he live with?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I've never been there before," I said. Stiles and Scott exchanged look like they knew something I didn't but I didn't bother pressing them on it. I knew they would never tell me. We chatted for awhile longer until the bell finally rang.

The day dragged on and I was actually feeling quite nervous to go to Isaac's but I couldn't figure out why. When I finally got home I didn't bother changing, deciding what I was wearing was fine. I did some homework till I heard a knock on the door and I jogged downstairs.

"Hey," Isaac stood at he door and I took in my boyfriend, his brown curly hair and blue eyes so much like mine. A smile immediately graced my lips.

"Hi," I pushed my lips against his swiftly before grasping his hand and walking to his car. We drove in comfortable silence, our hands still locked together. We stopped outside some apartments and he lead me up a few floors before opening a large door.

"Derek!" Isaac called softly, closing the door behind him. The apartment was cement which I found very weird. This room of the apartment consisted of a couch and a desk and behind the desk was a massive window which allowed light to flow in. There was a small winding staircase in the corner and sort of closed off bit on the opposite side, leading into a bedroom. A guy walked out from the hallway and my breath caught in my throat. He had black hair and green eyes and he was the person that I'd been dreaming of.

"Uh this is Alex," Isaac said. I managed to smile at him.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"I've heard a lot about you, I'm Derek," Derek said. Wait Derek?!

"Derek?" I questioned. "Derek Hale? It's me! Alex!" I exclaimed beaming at him. I did know him! "I used to be best friend's with…." i trailed off, my eyes growing sad.

"With Cora," Derek finished, his green eyes glowing with recognition. I hadn't thought about Cora for a very long time. Since the fire where she'd died. I felt the familiar tug at my heart as I remembered the fire that had destroyed the Hale family. I had been so close to them, although Derek had always found Cora and I annoying whenever I'd go over there. Derek had changed quite a lot. That's probably why I didn't recognise him now. He used to be tanner but he still had the same black hair and admittedly was still really hot.

"You know each other?" Isaac asked.

"Uh yeah I used to be best friend's with Derek younger sister. But she-" my voice quietened. "She died in a fire. How do you know Derek?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Uh…" Isaac and Derek exchanged looks. "He's kind of like an older brother to me." He replied although that didn't really answer my question. Isaac's hand captured mine once more and he lead me up the staircase, past Derek. I glanced back at him to see him staring at me. i held his gaze for a moment before looking back to Isaac. Isaac took me down a hall and turned into a room. The walls were a light blue and he had a double bed and a nightstand and a lamp. He sat cross legged on his bed, his back leaning against the wall, and patted the spot next to him. I shuffled in next to him, resting my head on his chest and looking up into his eyes. His mouth captured mine and his hands clung to my hips, pulling me so I was facing him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slid down so he was lying on the bed. I pulled his shirt off of him, our lips only breaking for a moment. His hands ran up under my sweater, caressing my bare skin. I finally pulled back, panting for air.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked, his hands traveling up my bare sides.

"Nothing.. I just don't want to do this here," I said. Derek had always had sharp hearing, always catching the secrets Cora and I would whisper to each other, or snarky quiet remarks we made after we got in trouble.

Isaac smirked knowingly. "Don't worry about Derek."

"Hey I think I've seen Derek around the school before," i commented. "With Scott actually," I flashed back to the time I saw Scott getting into Derek's car, although I hadn't known it was Derek back then.

"Really? I-I don't think they know each other," Isaac said. I glanced up at him.

"Ok," I shrugged, dismissing it. My hands slowly slid down his abs and to the bottom of his jeans. I pulled at his belt causing a low moan from Isaac and he pulled my head back to his as I slowly undid his belt and unzipped his jeans. He pulled my sweater over my head, messing my hair slightly, and his hands unclipped my bra, letting it slip down my arms. I discarded it to the floor as he slipped my leggings off and I in turn pulled his jeans down. We tried to be quiet but I knew Derek must have heard something. Eventually I grabbed my clothes and pulled them back on.

"Hey why don't you stay here tonight?" Isaac suggested. I hesitated.

"Uh… Would that be ok?" I asked. Isaac shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll just go ask Derek quickly," he said and jumped up, pulling his shirt over his head. I texted my mum telling her I was staying at Alison's. She'd never let me stay at Isaac's. I snuck out and peered around the corner to where Isaac was speaking with Derek.

"But what if she does find out?" Derek was saying.

"Why does she have to?" Isaac questioned. What were they talking about?

"Because they always do!" Derek shot back before his eyes landed on me. "Alex," he said and I stepped out.

"Uh sorry," I said shyly. Isaac captured my hand and led me back to his room. "Isaac what was he talking about? Find out what?"

"Nothing," Isaac replied.

"Isaac," i said warningly.

"Don't worry about it. Please?" He bit his lip and I knew it was really bothering him so I shrugged and nodded.

"Ok… but I hope you know that you can trust me," I said.

"Of course I trust you Alex," he wrapped his arms around me and lowered his lips onto mine. We chatted for the rest of the night before I fell asleep in his arms.

I had the dream again, only this time it continued past Derek walking up to me. He kissed me and it seemed to light a fire in my stomach that I'd never felt with any other guy. I woke up just like all the other times.

"Alex?" I heard a voice and my head whipped to the door where Derek was leaning against the door frame. He didn't have a shirt on and I seriously didn't think I'd ever seen someone that hot. "Are you ok? i heard you kind of shouting."

"Oh yeah… I'm-I'm fine," I replied sitting up, careful not to wake Isaac. I took in a deep calming breath.

"Do you want a drink of water?" Derek asked and I smiled gratefully at him.

"Yes please," i said and he motioned for me to follow him. I slipped out of bed, remembering that I only had my sweater on, but it went well down my thighs so I didn't mind too much. Besides he wasn't wearing a shirt, I wasn't wearing pants. Fairs fair right? I followed him down the hall to a kitchen I didn't know existed. He grabbed out a cup and turned on the tap, handing me the water when it was filled. I gulped down half the glass thirstily, leaning against the counter.

"Thanks," I smiled, putting the cup down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Derek asked and I looked at him, confused. "Your nightmare," he clarified.

"It wasn't really a nightmare, more of a dream," i explained.

"Why were shouting then?"

"I-I don't know. I don't remember being upset," i chewed on my bottom lip, trying not to stare at his abs.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I smiled up at him, happy he cared about me. I nodded.

"Derek… after the fire.. I didn't see you or Laura again," i said, thinking of how sad I was to discover they had moved.

"We couldn't stay in this town," Derek explained.

"And then on the news I saw… I saw they IDed a dead girl as Laura," i said, biting my lip again in order not to cry. I'd been so close to their whole family. Derek simply nodded, his eyes clouding over in sadness and immediately I felt guilty for bringing it up. "I'm sorry..I shouldn't have brought it up-"

"It's ok," Derek shook his head and gave me a small and rare smile. I beamed back at him.

"You should go back to bed. Got school tomorrow," Derek said and I nodded. For some reason I had this massive urge to just throw my arms around him and I knew if I didn't leave I would so I decided it was best if I did.

"Night," i said.

"Night Alex," and I never thought my name could sound that hot.

-O-

Warm sunlight danced on my eyelids, rousing me from my sleep. After my talk with Derek I had drifted right off to a dreamless sleep. I blinked my eyes open to Isaac's face.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Morning," I said, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. He brushed some stray hairs out of my face. "Can I shower?" i asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, of course. Turn left down the hall and it's the second door to your right," Isaac said and I nodded my thanks. I walked down the hallway, picking at my thumb when I bumped into something and I stumbled back. Wet arms wrapped themselves around my hips, steadying me and I grabbed onto the for support as I looked up into the eyes of Derek. He only had a towel wrapped around him and water sprinkled his body.

"Sorry!" i burst out as he let go of me.

He shook his head. "it's alright," he said and my eyes wandered down to his bare stomach again. I realised I was staring and looked back up to a very amused Derek. He brushed past me, his arm grazing mine and sending shivers down my spine. I looked behind me to see he had a tattoo in the middle of his shoulder blades which I hadn't noticed. It was some sort of three looped symbol. I noted to myself to ask him about it later and continued to the shower.

-O-

Isaac drove us to school and the day went past fairly quickly. I spent a quiet night in, thanking god tomorrow was Friday. Isaac texted me before I went to bed asking if I wanted to go to a party then stay at his again tomorrow night. I hastily agreed and allowed sleep to crash over me.

Derek's warm lips crashed against mine and the arm around my waist pulled me closer to him. I threw my arms around his neck and allowed his tongue entry into my mouth.

I woke from the dream again, panting like every other time. Guilt filled me as I remembered the dream, the spark that Derek seemed to ignite in me that I knew no one else could. But it was just a dream right? It didn't mean anything, it couldn't.

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon and I decided I wouldn't get back to sleep so I got dressed to be early to school today but I got showered and dressed within 20 minutes and realised I would get to school way too early if I drove so I decided to walk instead. There was a nice trail leading through Beacon Hills Preserve straight to school so I wrote mum a note and left it on the kitchen counter before grabbing my bag and heading out. I walked past a few houses before coming to the forest and starting along the trail. As I got deeper into the forest it got darker as the sun was only just rising.

I got the strange feeling that someone was watching me but every time I looked around I couldn't see anything until one time I whipped around and saw a shadow flit between the trees. Fear pulsed through me and I began to jog when I heard snarling and the pounding of feet behind me and I began to sprint, not daring to look back at what was chasing me. Suddenly I was bowled to the ground and felt claws sink into my back. I cried out before whatever it was bit down on my arm causing my cry to turn into a scream. And as fast as the thing had appeared it was gone. I got up, clutching my bleeding arm, and looking around for the creature but there was nothing except pale sunshine and dark trees. I stumbled through the woods but my head was throbbing and my heart was pounding in my chest. I fought to keep my eyes open and my breathing was short and frantic. My eyes fluttered closed and I waited for the impact of the ground but it never came. Warm arms wrapped around me but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes as my mind fell into blissful nothing.

-O-

"But what would a pack of alpha's want with a beta?" Was the first thing I heard. It was Isaac's voice but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't know," came the reply of Derek. I blinked my eyes open and looked up to see Isaac pacing nervously beside me and Derek standing with his arms crossed. I was in Isaac's bed in the apartment. Derek looked over to me and grabbed Isaac's arm to stop his pacing. Isaac looked at me as I sat up and rushed to my side, kneeling down so he was at my level.

"Alex!" He gasped, pushing strands of hair out of my face.

"W-what happened?" I asked, willing my memory forward but there was nothing there. I remember deciding to walk home and then… nothing. Derek and Isaac exchanged a look.

"Al… there's something..something I need to.. explain to you… maybe it'd be better if I just showed you," Isaac stood up. "Alex… just promise me you won't be scared of me ok? It's still me it's just.. different. "

"Isaac you're scaring me now. What are you talking about?" i asked, panic rising in my chest. Isaac bit his lip and he and Derek glanced at each other. I looked at Derek for help but he simply turned his green gaze away. Isaac looked down and a slightly cracking noise came from him. When he looked back up his eyes were yellow and hair grew out of his cheeks, fangs dripped from his mouth and claws extended where his nails should have been. I gasped and jumped to my feet stumbling back so my back was pressed against a wall. Derek hurried over to me as Isaac changed back.

"It's ok," Derek soothed me as I took in ragged breaths.

"What- what are you?" I managed to get out.

Isaac's eyes were blue again and he looked normal but fear still swirled in me.

"A-a werewolf," Isaac replied and I gaped at him.

"Excuse me? Don't joke around Isaac!" I shouted.

"I-I'm not joking Alex," Isaac said.

"You're a werewolf?" i questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes and… so are you," Isaac said.

"Right yeah I'm a werewolf and hey Derek's a vampire. You know I bet you're friends with Jacob Black and Edward Cullen too right?" I said, sarcasm lacing my voice. Derek snorted in amusement and I glared at him. "Isaac this is not funny! I was attacked by some…thing in the woods!"

"Alex I - that's exactly it! You were attacked by something! And that something was a werewolf," Isaac explained.

"Ok is he being serious?" I turned to Derek. Derek looked up at me with red eyes and I stumbled back as they changed back to green. "Holy shit," I breathed.

"Yes he's being serious and there's a lot you don't know and we don't have much time to explain it," Derek said impatiently. I slowly sat back down and Isaac sat next to me, trying to wrap an arm around him but I moved over, not looking at him.

"But…" I tried to think of an excuse of to why they couldn't exist but nothing came to my mind.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Isaac said. "But you have to trust us."

I nodded. "What did you mean before? An alpha pack wanting a beta? What is that?"

"There are three levels of a werewolf, an omega which is a lone wolf, one with out a pack. Then there's a beta, you and Isaac are both Betas and so is… so's Scott," Derek explained. I gaped at him.

"S-Scott?" i exclaimed. Derek took in a patient breath as I processed. "That's what they always mean…" I whispered to myself.

"What?" Derek and Isaac asked.

"Scott… he always says weird things like.. he caught a scent or he hears things I can never hear," I explained. Derek nodded.

"So what's an alpha?" I asked.

"An alpha is the leader of a pack. They're stronger and faster than any other wolf. They're also the most dangerous and… there's a pack of them here and for some reason they turned you. Only an alpha can turn people," Derek explained.

"Cora. She said those things too," I said, realisation flowing into my eyes. "She could always spot things I couldn't and I remember once every month I would never see her and I noticed a pattern… it was on the full moon but I dismissed it as a coincidence," I explained.

"Most of my family were werewolves," Derek said but I decided not to push the subject.

"So you were.. born a werewolf?" I assumed if his whole family was. Derek nodded so I turned to Isaac.

"Derek bit me," Isaac said.

"But if Derek bit you that must mean….he's an alpha right?" I asked. Derek nodded again.

"Alpha's have red eyes and omega's or beta's have yellow eyes, unless they've killed someone, in which case their eyes turn blue," Isaac explained. I breathed out a shaky breath.

"Why did you say we don't have much time?" I questioned.

"Because if the alpha pack turned you it means they're coming for you. We have to get you out of here," Derek replied.

"But-But what about school? What about my mum- my life?" I said, panic ripping through me.

"You're going to have to tell her something…." Isaac said.

"Why don't I just tell her I'm a werewolf with an alpha pack after me and my boyfriend and best friend's brother are also werewolves and they have to hide me because otherwise the alpha pack is going to probably kill me?" I suggested and got two glares.

"Yeah.. maybe not," Isaac said.

"Ok well I'll have to go home to get clothes. And where are we going to go?" i asked.

"Somewhere far away but...I'm going to stay behind," Isaac said.

"What?" I looked at him in shock.

"I'll keep in touch with you but I'm going to stay here and see if I can find anything out," Isaac explained, but I shook my head.

"Isaac…I-I don't want to be away from you," i grabbed his hands.

"I know but Derek will look after you," he promised me.

"Why don't you take me and Derek stay here?" I suggested.

"No because if they find you Derek has a better chance of protecting you then I do," Isaac said. "Scott and I are going to look for anything that might help us figure out why they changed you."

I chewed my lip and he couldn't resist pushing his lips to mine which got an annoyed sigh from Derek. I pulled back and stood up on shaky legs.

"Come on let's go," Derek said, picking up an already packed bag for himself. I looked back at Isaac and he grabbed me pulling me into one final kiss. I looked up into his blue eyes before I took a step back and Derek placed a hand on the back of my shoulder, guiding me down the steps and then out of the apartment to his car.

We drove in silence to my house, he seemed to know the way and I was too confused and overwhelmed to care to ask why. When we got there I walked in, Derek waiting in the car.

"Mum," I called.

"Hey sweety, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah mum…i'm…I'm going to go live with dad," I said. She stared at me in shock.

"W-what?"

"I'm going right now ok. I just.. don't want to be in this town anymore," I said.

"What? Honey! This is ridiculous! You can't just decide to move now! I-I mean you just settled in here last year!" Mum said but I shook my head and hurried upstairs.

"I'm sorry mum. I'll call you but I really just-… I have to go," i said shoving things into a bag.

"Alex you can't just decide this! And besides your fathers house is a three day drive from here! You can't just take off like this!" She argued.

"I-I don't want to live here anymore and-and I won't!" I said, continuing to stuff clothes and my toiletries bag into the bag. I picked it up when I was done and grabbed a backpack, sliding my apple mac and charger in. I also grabbed my iPhone charger and stuffed that in. "I'm sorry mum. I promise you I'm safe. I love you," I said realising it was possible for this to be the last time I saw her.

"I love you too honey but-" I cut her off by walking out of the room and back into Derek's car. I took in a deep breath trying to fight back tears but one managed to drip onto my cheek.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"Let's go," I choked out and Derek sped off. I pulled my knees to my chin and rested my forehead on the window. I had so many questions but not enough strength to ask them so I closed my eyes. I was really tired for some reason and it was getting dark outside. I let myself fall into a restless doze.

-O-


End file.
